


We Could Run Away (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1376</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Warnings: Cursing, anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Run Away (JOSH DUN)

Plain and simple, Skype wasn’t as good as the real thing. You couldn’t hug Josh on Skype, couldn’t kiss him or run your hands through his hair. You couldn’t smell his aftershave, or put your hands on his stomach to warm your chilled fingers.

It wasn’t the same, and it brought your mood down every time you clicked out of the application, Josh’s face disappearing for another day. You frequented your best friend’s house because of this, hanging out with Brendon and his lovely wife, Sarah. They were more than understanding as they had the same predicaments when Brendon went away on tour. Sarah understood how much you needed some time with your best friend, so when you went over loaded down with snacks and movies for the night, intending on third-wheeling, she left to go visit her friend’s and then act as their babysitter as they had a night to themselves.

“Really, she is too nice,” You sighed, buried under the mound of fabric that was the Urie’s most comfortable blanket, “I don’t know if I would leave Josh to go babysit. I like him better than I like kids.”

Brendon snorted, gently pressing the DVD tray of the Blu-Ray player in, watching as it sucked up the movie you wanted to watch, “You’re only saying that because he’s on tour, you know. If it were Sarah coming over because I was on tour you would do the same damn thing.

“You’re right,” You said after a moment of deliberation, “I probably would. You two are too cute together.” Brendon stood and grabbed the proper remotes to the television, taking his place beside you on the couch. He opened the camera on his phone, holding it up as he grinned like the chesire cat.

“Smile for Twitter!” You grinned from the blankets wrapped around your body and your head, so only your glowing face was showing. Brendon laughed after he snapped the photo and you pulled your phone out to look at what he said with it.

 _Hanging with my best friend and major hottie_! He tweeted, tagging you in it with the picture. You freed your arm from the blankets and snapped a picture of Brendon’s profile, grinning as he watched the replies come through on his phone.

_Eh, he’s okay, p bad at cuddling tho._

He knew it was a joke and Brendon tossed an unopened bag of Red Vines at you when he saw it, “I am perfectly good at cuddling, thank you,” He snarked, “Now pay attention to the movie, Sarah’s cousin’s love it.”

“They’re like _twelve_.”

* * *

The movie was over, credits rolling, and Brendon’s head was on your lap while your own was tipped back. You were almost asleep from the silence of the house, the wind howling against the sides of the house. Brendon was mumbling in his sleep, turning over and you took it as the perfect opportunity to open your Snapchat, taking a video of Brendon’s mumbling, especially since he was talking about Sarah, how much he loved her. He was adorable, too in love to see straight. The video was short and you could clearly tell that Brendon was on your lap, arm wrapped around your thighs to situate himself comfortably.

“Brendon is pretty cute sometimes,” You whispered to the video, posting it soon after. You checked your Snapchat before putting your phone back in your pocket, deciding to go to sleep. Just when your eyes closed, ready to sleep, your phone rang and Brendon groaned, swatting at your knees to make you turn it off. “Brendon, I’ll be right back,” You whispered, gently moving his head to the couch, stumbling to the bathroom and squinting when the light practically blinded you. “Josh?” You asked, voice cracking when you picked up the phone.

“Yeah,” He said curtly, “It’s me.”

“What’s wrong, baby? It’s late here, is it late there?”

“No,” Josh sniffed, “It’s pretty early here. I just wanted to talk.” Your blood ran cold, fright coiling in the bottom of your belly. “I just wanted to talk to you,” Josh must have realized how scary it was to hear we need to talk over the phone.

“Okay,” You said slowly, hopping up on the counter of the bathroom, “Okay, yeah, I’m okay to talk right now. Brendon’s asleep.” Josh scoffed and you could basically see him rolling his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Josh things that were Josh things that you missed seeing in real life.

“Right, of course, Brendon,” He snarled, “Brendon, Brendon, _Brendon_. That’s all I see anymore is Brendon. All over your Twitter, now your Snapchat? You’re spending the night at his house, too? Are you cheating on me? Is he cheating on Sarah?” Josh’s voice rose to high pitch, like he was trying to keep his cool but not succeeding.

“Josh, calm down, baby,” You cooed, “It’s nothing. Brendon is my best friend.”  
  
“Best friend my ass!” He howled, “It’s not right!” Anger burned in you.

“He _is_ my best friend,” You barked, “Josh, calm down. Brendon and I are friends and no more. I love you, but you’re acting like a spoiled brat that hasn’t gotten their way! I won’t stand for you to treat me like this, Josh, because you either need to trust me or we need to take a break until you get back from tour.” Your rant echoed off of the bathroom walls, scaring Josh into silence, “So you need to make your choice now. Are you going to be pissed I’m spending time with someone while you’re away instead of sitting and home and crying my eyes out because I miss you? If you loved me, you would want me to get out and get my mind off of the sadness I feel when you’re gone!”

Josh sighed, “I’m sorry,” His voice was lower, the anger gone, “I just. I miss you. And I saw Brendon’s tweet, and then yours, and then your Snapchat. It just reminded me how much I missed you.” You sighed, rubbing your eyes and trying to decide if Josh was actually sorry, or if he was just mumbling out what you wanted to hear.

“I know you are, baby,” You finally cracked, forgiving Josh for yelling at you, “You can’t say stuff like that to me, okay? You can’t accuse me of cheating when you’re halfway around the world, doing what you love and I’m back here, without you. I love you, Josh, but you can’t try to control me from the UK,”

“I know,” He sighed. The ruffle of his bedsheets told you he was rolling over, getting more comfortable in bed before his day started. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it like that way,” He admitted, “I just… I don’t want you to leave me. If you want to, I’m not going to stop you, but I love you too much to even think straight when I feel threatened.”

“Oh, Joshie,” You laid your head against the wall behind you, “I know how it feels, babe, I get jealous too but I need you to come to me and talk instead of going off, okay?” He made a noise of affirmation.

“I know, I know. I’ll try, okay? We can work on this.” You agreed, eyes drooping as you tried to keep yourself awake. “But you need to go to sleep, get some rest, and we can FaceTime in the morning. Does that sound good?” You grinned and hummed.

“That sounds great, Josh. I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe. Go get some sleep and I’ll send you a bunch of silly selfies to make sure you know I’m not mad anymore, okay?” You giggled.

“Okay, Josh. Goodnight, babe.” You made your way back to the couch, curling up in the blankets with Brendon’s head on your lap once more. Your phone rang and you opened it to a picture of Josh, shirtless and holding a redbull with the sunrise behind him. His eyes looked tired, but he was grinning and staring straight into the camera. He captioned it: _you better tell that best friend of yours to keep you warm. I don’t want you freezing to death before I can come home!_


End file.
